GTO: Enredos es con T
by erodes145
Summary: Que sucede si luego del concurso Tomoko tuviera planeado un regalo a su sensei, solo que esta vez el estaría borracho y solo ademas que hormonal y virgen? y con una tomoko decidida a obtener lo que qiere tomokoxOnizuka


"_Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena"_

Paulo Coelho

GTO: Enredos es con T.

Capítulo 1

¿Borracho? No tanto

Estaban todos reunidos en el restaurant de ramen, disfrutando un agradable momento entre amigos. Estaban celebrando la "victoria" (aunque no hubiera ganado el concurso) de Tomoko Nomura, luego de que hubiera dado ese espectáculo delante del público su auto proclamado manager Eikichi Onizuka, con una substancial ganancia de la venta de artículos, había llevados a todos los chicos de la clase a comer ramen a su cuenta.

"Gran espectáculo, Tomoko-san" grito uno de sus compañeros al ver a la chica bajar de las escaleras ya que había subido un momento a su cuarto, llevaba puesto nuevamente el uniforme escolar, aparte de eso tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro por una cuantas copas que había tomado

"Gracias" le respondió ella mientras se acercaba al asiento alado de su nuevo profesor, ella lo miro fijamente mientras hacía algunas de sus monerías con los otros chicos que se reían al ver su espectáculo. Era una buena persona de gran corazón, había cambiado a muchos de ellos en tan poco tiempo, la había cambiado, le había mostrado que ella era importante que no era una inútil como muchos la llamaban le había enseñado a quererse mejor a valorarse como lo que era como Tomoko Nomura, aunque ella no lo admitiera su corazón latía mas rápido cuando estaba cerca de él, era lo que se llamaba un flechazo. Lo había estado viendo desde que llego al salón el primer día de clase con su actitud de chico malo, que después fue cambiando, mostrando gran destreza al desenvolverse con ellos "_Gracias Onizuka-sensei_" pensó Tomoko volviendo a su tazón de ramen.

Eran ya más de las 10 de la noche cuando la celebración llego a su fin ya que el restaurant debía cerrar, aunque perteneciera a los padres de Tomoko, debían seguir un horario ya que no eran máquinas para trabajar las 24 horas del día. Estaban todos reunidos en la puerta del Puesto de ramen despidiéndose

"Muy bien nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Nomura" dijo Murai y su banda mientras salía con los demás, Onizuka estaba hablando con Yoshito ruidosamente estaba embriagado por la gran cantidad de alcohol que tomo.

"Como te dije…..hip seriamos... ¡MILLONARIOS ¡" discutía Onizuka fuertemente su plan de trabajo con yoshito, que lo miraba graciosamente por los gesto que hacia tenía una especie de pose de superhéroe con billetes en su mano resaltando el plan.

"Tal vez sensei, pero debería descansar" le dijo Yoshito mientras se acercaba a Tomoko que todavía estaba diciéndole adiós a los chicos que ya se habían perdido en la multitud "Hey Tomoko, donde están Murai y los demás" Pregunto mirando a los alrededores mientras Onizuka se acercaba por detrás arrastrando los pies.

"Ellos ya se fueron" contesto ella colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras su otra mano se la colocaba en la cintura mientras observa a Onizuka que parecía quedarse dormido

"Traidores ahora voy a tener que llevar a Onizuka-sensei devuelta yo solo" Yoshito miro de nuevo a Onizuka

"Yo puedo llevarlo" sugirió Tomoko levantando su mano haciéndole señas a Yoshito que contemplo la idea ya que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarla la ayuda de Tomoko "además la escuela está más cerca de mi casa" esta vez Tomoko tenía razón, era muy tarde y su hogar estaba a medio hora desde la estación de tren si llevaba a Onizuka podría llegar muy tarde, y tomo solo vivía a 10 minutos de la escuela, pero Tomoko era muy torpe y podría sucederle algo.

"A quien piensan secuestrar marcianos asquerosos" grito Onizuka en estado de ebriedad señalando a los dos que causo la risa de Tomoko.

"jeje es tan gracioso sensei" le respondió Tomoko a las acusaciones mientras se acercaba el, lo tomo por uno de sus brazos y lo coloco sobre su cuello "Creo que es hora de volver a casa sensei" le dijo Tomoko, Yoshito estaba cerca de ella mirando como actuaba Tomoko, había dejado esa faceta de auto-denigración atrás y ahora parecía más confiada, aparte por de todo lo que había hecho hoy se merecía un poco más de confianza por parte de él, no todos los días alguien hace un espectáculo tan increíble delante de un auditoria lleno de personas, además nada malo podría suceder ¿Verdad?.

"te dejo en tus manos a Onizuka-sensei Tomoko, yo me retiro nos vemos el lunes" con ello salió a la calles concurridas de Tokio en dirección a su casa.

Estaban los dos charlando alegremente (bueno casi charlando por el estado de Onizuka era difícil entenderle) sobre lo que sucedió el día de hoy mientras caminaban hacia la Escuela.

"Y luego de que…..hip ciera ese show todo el …..hip el mundo aplaudió sin cesar" dijo Onizuka a Tomoko que lo miraba serenamente mientras narraba su punto de vista de lo sucedido en el auditorio, mientras hacía gestos con sus manos recordando lo sucedido. Onizuka tenía su brazo por el cuello de Tomoko mientras ella sostenía el suyo alrededor de su cintura si alguna persona pasara y los viera dirían que eran una pareja feliz caminando y no un profesor y su alumna.

Ella solo sonrió ante la historia de Onizuka, él siempre había tenido esa naturalidad para llamar la atención de la gente "Pero te digo me recuerdas un poco a mí, cuando todavía iba a la primaria" Tomoko presto más a atención al oír esas palabras, ella sabía muy poco del pasado de Onizuka y quería conocer más de él "Toda mi vida había he sido alguien problemático metiéndome en líos aquí y allá, pero antes era alguien como tú que se guiaba por los demás, hasta que decide enfrentarme a mí mismo y mostrarle a todos que aunque fuera una basura podía ser una basura útil" Onizuka se sumergió en un estado de melancolía, mirando al vacío delante de él, no le gustaba abrirse así con nadie después de todo era un onibaku y ella solo su estudiante.

"gracias sensei, por creer en mi" Tomoko miro a su profesor que seguía viendo al vacío, solo que estaba vez con una sonrisa esto solo le trajo una sonrisa a Tomoko porque sabía que él había escuchado sus palabras. Había camino ya por más de 8 minutos cuando vieron el portón de la escuela "Llegamos" dijo Tomoko

"aquí es….hio donde nos separamos..hip" dijo el mientras se separaba de Tomoko para caminar hacia el portón, solo que en su estado no era una fácil tarea.

"claro que no sensei" le dijo ella mientras se acerba al tambaleante Onizuka "Además es de mala educación, tengo que dejarte en tu cama sano y salvo" con eso lo volvió a tomar por el brazo y entraron a la escuela que estaba en total silencio y a oscuras ya que era sábado, la directora que dormía en la escuela, debía estar en su casa y el conserje también ya que los domingo no laboraban, algo genial para el plan que estaba tramando tomoko "Subamos" dijo al llegar a la escalera

"_Tomoko gracias_".

Los dos estaban en completo silencio sentados al redor de la mesita de Onizuka, habían estado asi desde que habían entrado en la "Habitación" de Onizuka. Ella estaba mirando el suelo del lugar mientras el miraba fijamente a la chica con un rubor y una sonrisa pervertida ya que sus pupilas estaban fijas en su pecho.

"Entonces Tomoko ¿no deberías regresar a tu casa?" dijo Onizuka rompiendo el molesto silencio entre los dos, aunque le gustaría que ella se quedara toda la noche, su conciencia de profesor le decía que esto no estaba bien, porque si los encontraba a los dos de ellos a estas horas solos podría decirle adiós a su carrera como profesor.

"No" dijo suavemente, mirando todavía el piso solo que estaba vez apretaba sus puños tratando de encontrar coraje para hacer lo que ella tenía en mente, tomando una bocanada de aire "Sensei me gustaría que se diera la vuelta" rápidamente dijo soltando la bocanada de aire

"Eh" dijo confundido Onizuka

"Por favor sensei, solo voltéese" Tomoko había conseguido el valor que estaba esperando, sabía que lo iba a necesitar "por favor" levanto su mirada a la de Onizuka que parecía haber salido de su confusión al ver los ojos de Tomoko que parecían rogarle a lo que el accedió y se giró sin decir una palabra.

"Desde que estaba en la escuela, los muchachos le gustaba meterse conmigo, los profesores no parecían tomarme en cuente ya que todos pensaban que era una inútil" dijo Tomoko tristemente recordando los aquellos días en la escuela en que la todos se burlaban de ella _"Toro-ko", "Vaca" Inutil"_ "me sentía fuera de lugar, parecía nunca encajar" recordó como muchos de la rechazaban cuando ella iba a jugar con ellos. Tomoko se levantó pero Onizuka no puedo ver ya que estaba de espalda a ella.

"Por ello cuando miyabi me pidió salir con ella, decide hacer todo lo que pidieran ya que era la primera vez que alguien quería estar conmigo" Comenzó a quitarse la camisa "Pero desde que usted llegue sensei" ya se había quitado la prenda, dejando solamente el sujetador y su falda "Todos comenzaron a cambiar Murai Yoshito hasta yo" continuo ella ahora estaba solamente en su falda "Gracias a usted sensei" se detuvo un instante para bajar su falda dejándola totalmente desnuda solo con su bragas puestas "me he dado cuenta que soy alguien importante, por eso he querido darle este regalo" esto llamo la atención de Onizuka que parecía más emocionado al pensar en todo las opciones aunque un poco lento ya que el alcohol estaba todavía en su sistema.

"Puede voltearse Sensei" Onizuka giro lentamente esperando ver una caja en la mano de Tomoko, estaba emocionado y alegre siempre le había gustado los regalos sorpresa, lo que no espera era ver a Tomoko desnuda sosteniendo sus senos entre sus manos para que él no los viera

"Tomo...Tomo… ¡Tomoko" trato de decir algo pero su estado de embriaguez y su mente pervertida simplemente maquinaron su nombre. Estada delante de el en todo su esplendor, revelando su piel de porcelana perfectamente cuidada y su larga cabellera castaña y sus enormes pechos que los cubrían su mano, lo único que llevaba puesto era unas bragas de color blanco que cubrían su lugar "Sagrado"

"Onizuka-sensei quisiera que tomara mi cuerpo como regalo" dijo ella totalmente avergonzada, tenía la cara totalmente roja incapaz de ver a su profesor bajo la mirada.

"Tomoko" dijo sorprendido con un sagrado en la nariz "No….puedo, tu eres mi alumna" pudo decir esta ver sin tartamudear, pero sin apartar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo de Tomoko.

"Yo sé que esto no es correcto sensei" comenzó a decir Tomoko "Tu eres mi profesor y yo su alumna, sé que usted es de 22 y yo de 16" había lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos "pero quiere que usted me tenga sensei, siempre he querido hacerlo con alguien especial, y usted es alguien muy especial para mi" ella levanto su mirada mostrando a Onizuka sus lágrimas y sin decir más se lanzó sobre el cayendo entre sus brazos "Por favor sensei quiero hacerlo con usted" ella miro fijamente a Onizuka que parecía estar en shock sin mover ni un pelo, pero lo que no es a simple vista era que él estaba teniendo un debate con el mismo, esta podía ser su oportunidad de perder su virginidad, pero también estaba que el fuera descubierto durmiendo con una de sus alumnas y adiós a su carrera.

"Sensei" Tomoko comenzó a acerca su rostro a el de el que parecía todavía no reaccionar "Te quiero" susurro ella para luego sellar sus labios con los de él, esto volvió a traer a Onizuka al mundo de los vivos que se congelo al sentir los labios de Tomoko sobre los suyos.

"_No le gusta_" pensó Tomoko al no sentir ningún tipo de respuesta de Onizuka, pero eso pensamiento fue desechado rápidamente al sentir los labios de su profesor moverse. Onizuka en su estado de borrachera decidió tirar todo al carajo, esta era su mejor oportunidad y no la iba desperdiciar además que Tomoko era una chica muy guapa y parecía no importarle la edad. Los dos comenzaron a mover sus laidos al compás de cada uno, sintiendo el sabor de cada uno.

"_Ramen y alcohol_" pensó Tomoko

"_Fresas_" pensó Onizuka

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, Tomoko había trenzado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Onizuka mientras el, la sujetaba por la cintura. Seguían besándose hasta que sintieron la necesidad de separarse ya que les faltaba aire.

"Wow" dijo Tomoko mientras veía a su sensei, que volvió al ataque esta vez dándole un beso más profundo. Había comenzado como un beso lento y profundo pero poco a poco la pasión y lujuria de ambos lo transformo en un beso desesperado y voraz cada vez más rápido entre ambos.

"Sensei" dijo Tomoko apasionadamente mientras tomaba un respiro para volver a asaltar la boca de su maestro, ya habían dejado atrás los besos tiernos y habían pasado a los besos de adultos y como dirían mucho los besos franceses, la lujuria que ambos estaban experimentando en ese momento había dejado atrás prejuicios.

"Tomoko" decía Onizuka entre beso y beso no podía parar de pronunciar su nombre era adictivo. Había comenzado a besar su cuelo apasionadamente dejando su lujuria retenida por más de 22 años hacerse cargo de su cuerpo emborrachando cerrado todo pensamiento racional en el

"Sensei, se siente genial" jadeo Tomoko al sentir sus labios besar su cuello y su lengua lamerla, se sentía en el "**PARAISO**" ella comenzó a desvestir a su profesor quería sentí su piel contra la suya, su cuerpo contra el de ella quería sentirlo todo, no sabría describir esta sensación de deseo incontrolable. Onizuka había comenzado a bajar más y más por su cuello besando sus hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ella, justo como lo hacían en las películas porno que tanto veía "Tomoko" dijo el suavemente captando la atención de ella que dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo para míralo a los ojos de el que estaban fijos en su pecho "Adelante" dijo ella a lo que el asintió y volvió a iniciar sus besos solo que esta vez no eran ni en su cuello ni hombro.

"ahh" suspiro ella al sentir los sus labios cabalgar sobre sus senos besándolos y chupándoles haciendo que millones de pequeñas corrientes de placer navegaran por su cuerpo "No pares" susurro ella al sentir como las manos de el también acariciaban su pecho, arqueándose del placer se rindió ante las caricias de su profesor "_Oh kami-sama_" pensó al bajar sus manos a través del cincelado cuerpo de Onizuka y llegar al lugar donde estaba el orgullo de todo hombre, comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón cuando sintió una mano detenerla "Te ayudo" le dijo el al verla, se quitó rápidamente los pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxers

"Tomoko, quiero probar hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo" dijo jadeando Onizuka a ella totalmente rendido a la pasión, ella parpadeo un momento hasta que entendió el significado de su palabras "Adelante dijo ella tendiéndose de espalda contra el suelo dejando abierta sus piernas para que el viera perfectamente sus bragas. Él se acercó lentamente había esperado este momento desde que se había enterado del sexo, pero esto no era sexo sabía que era algo más allá de esa palabra pero no pudo poner el dedo sobre la llaga.

Acerco su cabeza hasta la zona baja de Tomoko que desprendía una fragancia embriagadora que cautivaba el paladar de Onizuka sin poder resistir más saco las bragas de ella dejándola solamente como dios la trajo al mundo

"_Hermoso_" pensó Onizuka viendo fijamente las zonas privadas de ella

"no mires así sensei, me da vergüenza" dijo Tomoko mientras se tapaba la cara al ver como su sensei la devoraba con los ojos

"itadakimasu" dijo Onizuka con una gran sonrisa mientras se sumergía en los placeres de la carne

Esa noche se escucharon los gemidos de amor de ambos por todos los pasillos de la escuela asegurando que ambos habían pasado una noche feliz.

"Demonios, sabía que no debía beber tanto" dijo Onizuka despertándose y sintiéndose como mierda, con un dolor de cabeza increíble, era pasado mediodía cuando el se había despertado "Ryuji tenía razón soy malo con la bebida" dijo mientras se levantaba, pero sintió una brisa suave por sus partes majo la mirada para ver a su amigo afuera mostrando signos de batalla "Eres un travieso" se dijo el mismo "vemos donde puse mi ropa interior" dijo mirando el piso para ver algo interesante "¿Un condón?" dijo al ver la bolsa de plástico tirada en el piso "Que demonios ase un condón en el piso" pero fue de pronto inundado por una fragancia fuerte, la fragancia del amor "Pero... pero se congelo a ver a Tomoko su estudiante completamente desnuda frente a el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Durmió bien _SENSEI_" resalto la ultima parte con dulzura lo que trajo una inundación de imágenes y recuerdos al dolorido cerebro de Onizuka que comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso anoche y como ella y el habían acabado teniendo sexo.

"Ya no soy virgen" dijo antes de caer desmallado.

FIN.

A/N: en realidad no se si deba hacer un one-shot una historia auqnue ya teno ideas en mi mente volando.

Pronto habrá unas correciones, ya que no habían lemon de esta pareja y había estadoquiendo leer una, pensé si na las hay escríbela, espero que le guste.

Bye bye.


End file.
